


FANTASY

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasia, Grabaciones de civil war, Lemon, M/M, No busquen la lógica donde no la hay, No se que mas agregar, Stony entre actores, actores en medio de un fondue, escapada entre grabaciones, fondue al estilo Chrobert, sexo en un trailer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las grabaciones de Civil War están casi llegando a su fin, Evans no puede esperar para ver el resultado de tanto trabajo duro, pero su mente no puede evitar centrarse en Downey, quien lentamente lo esta volviendo loco de necesidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANTASY

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Géneros: Romance | Friendship 
> 
> Advertencia: Lemon
> 
> Ranting: T+
> 
> Comentarios: No es Stony puro, pero son los actores. A mi parecer cuenta.

Las grabaciones habían terminado por ese día, las ultimas tomas antes de dar por finalizado el proyecto y Evans no podía estar más ansioso por ver el resultado. Mucho menos podría esperar para ver los avances, y no por una cuestión egocéntrica de verse en pantalla, sino para poder ver el resultado de todo el trabajo de sus compañeros y suyo. Era el orgullo del trabajo lo que le hacía estar ansioso por ver los resultados, aunque, por el momento, prefería centrarse en el ahora. Como la molestia en su cuerpo, ya tenso, por las escenas más dramáticas de toda la película. Escenas que, en cierta forma, le hacían perder el aliento por lo que llegaban a significar. La gran pelea final, en cualquier otra película no era más que la derrota del tipo malo, pero en aquella estaba mucho más en juego que simplemente la justicia.

—Hey, ¿y esa cara?— Sebastian lo intercepto, con un amago de manos, con ya parte del traje a medio quitar. Seguramente se estaba moviendo a su camerino para cambiarse.

—¿Mh?— dudo en contestar, porque realmente no tenía una repuesta. Tampoco es que pudiera dársela, su mirada se concentró en una figura que se movía hacia los tráileres, que hacían de camerinos —. Ah. Después hablamos, nos vemos— se despidió con rapidez, sin recordar responder la palabra, desviándose para seguir al hombre que había robado toda su atención.

Solo escucho la risa de Sebastian a su espalda, quien seguramente ya había comprendido lo que pasaba.

No alcanzo a Robert hasta que este ya estaba en la puerta de su camerino, y aunque intento fingir naturalidad, la emoción de su voz fue difícil pasar por alto: —Robert— el castaño voltea a verlo con una ceja en alto, poco antes de mirar a los lados como si esperara que miles de ojos se posaran en ellos. No fue así, para suerte de Evans.

—¿Pasas?— ofreció, aunque no espero su respuesta para meterse al camerino, al cual Chris siguió casi de forma automática —. Creí haberte dicho que intentaras ser más discreto. Uno de estos días tendremos problemas si no aprendes a controlarte— reprendió, en un tono tan suave, que el rubio comprendió que no estaba enojado.

—Lo siento, sino estuvieras tan distraído no habría pasado eso— aunque solo quería molestarlo, algo que logro con una mueca del hombre, una que solo le provoco reír —. ¿Ya te ibas?— quiso saber, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás dentro del camerino. En el exterior pudo escuchar algunas voces de miembros del staff que terminaban de preparar todo para finalizar el día de trabajo.

—Lo hare cuando me cambie—

Volvió su mirada al castaño, quien ya había apartado las partes de lo que en pantalla era la armadura de su personaje, soltando un suspiro cuando pudo mover su cuerpo con mayor facilidad. Evans pudo ver su expresión que, aun estando maquillada, notaban cansancio por un día largo de grabación. Un revoltijo se hizo su estómago cuando, por segundos, olvidaba que lo que había en el rostro del castaño era maquillaje y no un verdadero golpe. Se levantó cuando parecía que Robert pretendía comenzar a limpiar el maquillaje, deteniendo su mano a mitad de camino, logrando la mirada curiosa del hombre más bajo. Fue un minuto de silencio en el que ninguno pareció encontrar palabras que decir, al menos Robert no, que había abierto sus labios en varias ocasiones para luego cerrarlos sin decir nada.

—¿Puedo?— el castaño soltó el algodón con el que pretendía limpiarse, el que Chris había reclamado para hacerlo él mismo.

Robert, de alguna forma, había terminado recargado contra el pequeño tocador, sin atreverse a soltar palabras, mientras Chris tomaba lo necesario para comenzar a limpiar las facciones que se ocultaban tras el maquillaje. Sintieron las palabras sobrar en ese momento, como si la atmosfera se hubiera formado por sí sola, sin que hubieran tenido que intervenir. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los contrarios, como si solo eso les permitiera mantener una conversación, al menos hasta que Robert sintió el algodón húmedo contra su rostro, cerrando los ojos cuando llego hasta sus pómulos. Evans se concentró en limpiar el maquillaje que simulaba los golpes que el personaje de Downey habría recibido, algo que no tuvo su atención por demasiado tiempo, no cuando sus ojos recorrieron sus facciones en totalidad. Su rostro estaba relajado, con sus labios entreabiertos por donde parecía respirar paulatinamente, con sus ojos cerrados. Y el rubio no pudo evitar notar la invitación implícita en aquella expresión.

Aparto el algodón cuando su rostro se inclinó, sin darle tiempo a Robert de reaccionar, para juntar sus labios con los del más bajo. Un sonido de sorpresa y queja fue lo primero que se escuchó, aunque no se vio apartado, continuando cuando los labios del hombre se movieron para corresponder el beso. Fue lento en un inicio, un contacto que recorría sus labios en caricias sutiles, lentas, delicadas, como si se reconocieran, se recordaran luego de tanta distancia de por medio. Las manos de Robert subieron por su pecho hasta su nuca, tirando del rubio para profundizar el beso, haciendo a Evans soltar un sonido de satisfacción, tomándolo de la cintura antes de apretarlo entre el tocador y su cuerpo. Lentamente el contacto que había iniciado en una caricia lenta y sutil tomaba un camino más profundo, abriendo sus labios para recorrer más de lo que hasta ahora se habían atrevido, con sus manos aferrándose al cuerpo del contrario como si aún existiera la posibilidad de que pudieran escapar.

Un quejido salió de los labios de Downey cuando se apartó del beso, con la respiración acelerada, y los labios húmedos y rojos: —Déjame respirar— exigió, o eso pretendió, en un jadeo que hizo reír al más alto, quien estaba en su mismo estado.

—¿Respirar? ¿Ahora? Tengo mejores planes—

Y sin dejarle reaccionar volvió a sus labios, atacándolos, exigiendo un beso que robo del mayor un jadeo, ganándose un tirón en los cabellos rubios ya revueltos luego de haberse sacado el uniforme de su personaje. Lo empujo aún más contra el tocador, con sus manos bajando hasta sus caderas, hasta lograr hacerlo quedar sentado sobre el mueble, sin pensar en los productos que habían caído al suelo provocando cierto ruido molesto. Robert pareció quejarse por eso, pero sus piernas se alzaron hasta rodear las caderas del más alto, tirando de él hasta lograr friccionar sus cuerpos que provoco un jadeo placentero en ambos hombres que, a pesar de la respiración agitada e irregular, no se habían apartado del beso que les robaba el aliento a cada segundo.

Risas se hicieron escuchar cuando Evans bajo sus labios por la piel de su mentón y cuello, resistiendo el impulso de marcar la piel, al menos hasta que llego a las zonas menos visibles, donde sus dientes tomaron la piel antes de succionar. El castaño suspiro, mordiendo sus labios para evitar alzar la voz y que alguien en el exterior pudiera escucharlos, con sus manos pasando por el pecho del rubio, buscando las cremalleras de un traje que tuvo a bien maldecir antes de empezar a tirar de la tela hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde se deshizo del cinturón, antes de empezar a desabrochar la parte inferior. Evans se empujó contra él, friccionando sus caderas, las erecciones que empezaban a formarse y notarse por entre la ropa que, para ventaja y desventaja, era lo suficientemente ajustada como para hacer el contacto aún más íntimo. Jadearon, sin abandonar sus labores.

Chris logro deshacerse de la camisa del castaño, en el momento exacto en el que Downey introducía sus manos entre su ropa hasta llegar hasta su erección, la cual tomo entre sus manos para presionar y masajear, haciéndole gemir de forma ronca: —Estas ansioso— se burló, ganándose un tirón más fuerte sobre su miembro, que le hizo gruñir extasiado.

—Yo no me haría enojar en estas circunstancias, Evans— murmuro en un tono ronco, perverso y seductor que hizo al rubio estremecerse de emoción.

Sus labios se buscaron una vez más, en un beso más desenfrenado, consumido en el deseo y la necesidad de la que sus cuerpos eran presos. Las manos del rubio siguieron su recorrido por el cuerpo que tenía acorralado, llegando hasta las prendas inferiores, de las cuales tiro hasta lograr sacárselas, sin importarle el estado en que pudieron haber salido del cuerpo más bajo. Downey le ayudo, levantando sus caderas para que el rubio no tuviera que dañar el vestuario que tendría que usar en próximas grabaciones, tal vez siendo el único en recordar que lo que llevaban puesto era lo que usaban en los días de grabaciones. Aunque las ideas se perdieron cuando las manos del más alto envolvieron su erección, masturbándolo en un ritmo más acelerado del que él mantenía sobre el otro. Se encorvo, con sus piernas envolviéndose en el cuerpo del rubio, casi gruñendo por sentir aun la fricción del traje de Capitán América.

Como si pudieran comprenderse sin la necesidad de intercambiar palabras, Evans se separó lo suficiente para poder desabrochar la parte inferior de su traje por completo, permitiendo que bajara lo suficiente para que Downey tuviera liberad de manejarlo a su antojo. Algo que no tardó en hacer, empujándolo por el pecho con rapidez, con fuerza que el rubio no estuvo preparado para recibir. Llegaron hasta el sillón, Chris sentado, en este, abriendo las piernas tanto su ropa aún se lo permitiera, con Downey de rodillas frente a él, entre sus piernas, con sus manos envolviendo su erección sin darle un respiro entre el placer y los estremecimientos. Un gemido ronco fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando el castaño tomo entre sus labios la punta de su miembro, envolviéndolo con su lengua antes de introducirlo lentamente a su cavidad bucal, sintiendo la presión que la mano del rubio ejercía en su nuca, una que no se molestó en resistir, concentrado en el sabor salado que chocaba contra su paladar cuando empezó a mover su cabeza sobre el falo que se erguía duro entre sus labios.

Evans contuvo, con sus labios apretados, los gemidos que se ahogaban en sus gargantas por las sensaciones sobre su miembro que solo lograban incentivar el deseo que parecía empezar a volverlo loco en la necesidad del cuerpo que seguía de rodillas entre sus piernas. Downey parecía notarlo, saberlo bien, porque apenas había bajado su mirada para tener una vista privilegiada del espectáculo que era el castaño engullendo su miembro, este lo había observado. Los pozos chocolates que le devolvieron la mirada le hicieron estremecer, mandando tirones por todo su cuerpo, descargar eléctricas que terminaban en su entrepierna, que palpitaba entre los labios que la degustaban, dejando un camino de besos, mordidas, lamidas y fluidos mezclados que le hicieron jadear. Sin poder resistirlo, con uno de sus puños tirando de los cabellos castaños, tiro del hombre hasta hacerlo subir por su cuerpo para juntar sus labios en un muy necesitado beso que les robo el aliento. Sus manos hicieron aparición una vez más, los dos recorriendo el cuerpo que se pegaba al propia con una necesidad abrumadora, ahogando los gemidos y jadeos entre sus labios, de entro los cuales rastros de saliva escurrían hacia sus barbillas.

Robert termino sobre el rubio, con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, moviendo las suyas para sentir el miembro duro y húmedo del rubio entre sus nalgas, presionando sobre su entrada sin hacer más que rosarla para pasarla de largo, volviéndolos locos a los dos. Chris lo sostuvo de las caderas, ayudándolo a mecerse mientras sus labios recorrían la piel a su alcance, subiendo y bajando por sus pechos, sintiendo los tirones en sus cabellos por las ansiosas manos de su amante. La presión se hizo mayor, con la necesidad de una unión, con sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos, ansiosos por sentir un contacto aún más _profundo_.

—Tengo que prepararte— murmuro Evans, con voz ronda y ahogada, mordiendo el cumulo de carne sobre le pectoral del castaño, el cual posteriormente lamio para ganarse un jadeo.

—Al diablo la preparación— lo escucho gemir, llevando una de sus manos hasta uno de su glúteos para separarlo, moviéndose sobre le miembro que se restregó con mayor insistencia contra su esfínter —. Te quiero dentro. _Ahora_ —

Y como si algo se hubiera quebrado finalmente dentro de Evans, sin siquiera pensar realmente en lo que hacía o pudiera ocasionar, había seguido los movimientos de Downey, alzando sus caderas hasta finalmente introducir la punta de su miembro dentro del castaño. Este tembló sobre su cuerpo, sujetándose del respaldo del sofá al tomar una exhalación profunda cuando su cuerpo intento acostumbrarse, algo a lo que no tuvo tiempo cuando el rubio lo tomo de las caderas, bajándolas con fuerza hasta sentir su miembro invadir completamente esa estrecha cavidad que le recibió caliente y húmeda, haciéndole gemir ronco, gruñendo cuando el cuerpo encima suyo se tensó, apretándose aún más alrededor de su miembro palpitante, ansioso por poder moverse dentro de ese interior que pedía, a gritos, ser profanado. Robert intento controlar su respiración, acostumbrarse a la gran invasión dentro de su cuerpo, encorvándose cuando el primer empuja del rubio llego, intentando ir más profundo dentro de su cuerpo.

Fueron movimientos lentos, casi imperceptibles, que lentamente fueron tomando fuerza, profundidad, rapidez. Antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera comprender la situación, en medio del desenfreno y la necesidad de sus cuerpos, habían caído del sillón sobre el suelo del camerino, apartando cualquier mueble que pudiera entorpecer su actividad, apartando los pequeños muebles que aun pudieran haber a su alrededor. Downey gimió, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza, sosteniendo sus piernas por detrás de las rodillas, quedando abierto y expuesto para el rubio que, sosteniéndose en sus manos a cada lado del rostro del castaño, se empujaba en su interior con fuertes y profundas estocadas que lograban arrancarle nuevos gemidos al más bajo. Pronto el camerino se llenó de ese mundano y sensual olor al sexo, con los sonidos obscenos de las pieles húmedas chocando una contra la otra, los gemidos, los gruñidos, los jadeos y los sollozos necesitados que Robert intentaba reprimir al morder con mayor fuerza sus labios, casi al punto de querer hacerlos sangrar. El calor los sofocaba, los descontrolaba, envolviéndolos en una necesidad que los impulsaba a moverse, ondularse contra el otro. Uno intentando ir más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido mientras que el otro se alzaba, se entregaba, apretándose cuando un punto en su interior era alcanzado para hacerlo ver estrellas.

La mano de Robert se movió sobre su propio miembro, sintiendo el orgasmo arremolinándose en su vientre como un nudo que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento: —Evans. Evans— gimió de forma entrecortada, cuando el rubio sostuvo sus piernas por sobre sus hombros, empujándose con movimientos que rozaban el salvajismo puro.

— _Ahm_ , joder— gruño, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose solo por segundos la vista que el cuerpo sudoroso, rojo y jadeante que tenia de Robert, perdiendo el control de sus movimientos cuando el orgasmo parecía alcanzar la punta de sus dedos.

Robert no dejo de llamarlo, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, apretando su interior hasta hacerle delirar en medio del placer, haciéndole gemir sin reato o pudor, olvidándose del lugar en donde estaban ¿Dónde estaban? Eso realmente no importaba cuando el cuerpo bajo suyo seguía apretándolo de forma tan deliciosa.

—¡Evans!—

Y el sobresalto que lo abordo no supo si era de sorpresa, temor o el orgasmo que se perdió en medio del escalofrió helado que tenso su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron en un estado desorientado que le hizo mirar a su alrededor intentando comprender lo que le rodeaba. Downey, parado a un lado de donde estaba, lo miraba con una ceja en alto, examinándolo con esa profunda mirada que parecía atravesarlo completamente. Y no pudo evitar, sin pensar, en recorrer el cuerpo del castaño buscando los signos del sexo que, hace solo instantes, habían estado teniendo. ¿Lo habían estado teniendo? La presión e incomodidad en sus pantalones no podía ser un sueño.

—¿Teniendo un sueño húmedo, Evans? ¿En horas laborales?— el tono burlón con el que lo soltó provoco una mueca en el rubio, que revolvió sus cabellos cuando finalmente se sentó sobre el sofá en donde había estado recostado ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? —. Joss quiere vernos, ya sabes, una reunión antes de terminar el día— agrego como una explicación a una pregunta que no se le había sido hecha.

Evans parpadeo, intentando encontrarle lógica a sus pensamientos: —Ah, sí, sí. Iré en un momento— con un gesto de manos, oculto parte de su rostro en su mano, en un gesto cansado que no paso desapercibido por el castaño.

Con unas palmadas en su espalda, Downey camino hasta la salida del camerino, saliendo después de decirle que tenía 5 minutos y que no contaría nada de su pequeño ‒gran‒ estado. Evans no supo si agradecerlo o lamentarlo, sin siquiera tener tiempo de avergonzarse por ser encontrado en tales circunstancias, en especial por el mismo hombre que, en sueños, había estado poseyendo sin vergüenza alguna. Gruño una vez más, revolviendo sus cabellos, soltando finalmente un suspiro de frustración. Se recordó, una vez más, que no sería la primera vez que tenía tales sueños.

¿O fantasías quedaba mejor?

—Está casado, Evans. Está casado— se recordó, con una mueca entre sus labios que no duro demasiado.

Su mirada se mantuvo en la puerta pro donde Downey había salido segundos atrás, con una idea danzando entre sus recuerdos ‒que no ayudaban en nada para bajar la erección entre sus piernas‒. Porque aunque Robert era un hombre casado, siempre podría tentarlo, incitarlo a probar ¿cierto?

Negó, sonriendo de medio lado mientras buscaba por el camerino las cosas que necesitaría para la última reunión del rodaje, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que pudiera calmar su erección.

Downey seguía siendo un hombre casado, se recordó.


End file.
